1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile devices and more generally to wireless management of content of mobile devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses, Enterprises, Government agencies, or Organizations provide mobile phones to their employees for improving their internal communications and productivity. It is a real challenge to keep all the employee phones up-to-date with the most current and accurate information such as Contacts, Tasks, Appointments, Notes, Group Lists, Email Accounts, Setup Conditions & Privileges, Restrictions to Voice Calls & Data Usage, etc. Whenever, the information changes as it happens all the time, it does not get transmitted to all the employees unless they physically bring the phones to the office for uploading the information to the phone by IT Manager or authorized Administrator. Practically, it is impossible to keep every employee's phone up-to-date. It creates inefficiency, and chaos in communicating with each other due to erroneous information and the real purpose of productivity gain is lost.
Furthermore, businesses and government agencies often provide mobile phones to many employees to improve internal communications and productivity. However, it is difficult to prevent abuse of the phone privilege and employees frequently make very long non-business related calls and download large files of data such as pictures, audio, video. Consequently, businesses may be surprised by large telephone bills which had not been budgeted.